El Inicio de la Soledad
by Nia-Naberrie
Summary: La Gran Purga Jedi a comenzado, un jedi desertor regresa al Templo buscando sobrevivientes... encuentra solo un holomensaje y la promesa de ayudar a otros a escapar del Imperio serie de one-shots canonicos


**Titulo:** El Inicio de la Soledad

**Autor:** Nia Naberrie (Paulina Medina)

**Género:** Precuelas/Guerras Clon – angustia, aventura?, romance?

**Personajes:** Originales, varios de la saga

**Sinopsis:** Días después de la masacre Jedi y la traición de Anakin; un joven Jedi que había desertado de la orden regresa al saber lo ocurrido y buscando algún indicio de que sobreviviera alguien, encuentra un holo-mensaje en los cuarteles de una antigua amiga. ¿Se embarcara en una búsqueda por encontrarla, o lo atraparan antes de intentar algo?

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes originales de la saga que sean mencionados, no me pertenecen, forman parte del universo perteneciente a George Lucas. Esto es solo un hobbie, sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

**Nota del Autor: **Este Fanfic es ideado originalmente como un one-shot, pero si es deseado por los lectores, puede ser continuado y extendido.

* * *

**-El Fin de la Guerra, el comienzo de la Soledad-**

La Gran Purga Jedi había comenzado.

¿Porque había decidido regresar allí? Sabía que podía estar en peligro… que estaba en peligro. Pero aún así había decidido regresar y verificar el Templo.

Su com-link, que había estado algunos años ya desactivado y que solamente de vez en cuando activaba para charlar con antiguos compañeros, había sentido aquella mañana un extraño disturbio en la fuerza, que le incito a mantenerlo conectado durante todo el día.

Hacia muchos años, cuando aún era Padawan, había decidido desertar de la Orden Jedi. Había salido mal una misión que le habían confiado y en vez de hacer lo que debía, actuó impulsivamente, llevándole a la falla de su misión.

Yoda había hablado con el momentos después de presentar su dimisión, diciéndole que su falla no habían sido sus sentimientos, si no el como las había manejado ante los demás. Aún así, el esperaba que aceptaran su renuncia. Se sentía demasiado avergonzado y culpable de todo, como para albergar esperanzas de que el Alto Consejo le reprochara su petición.

Pocos días después, estaba de pie en el espacio puerto de su ciudad natal Tyrena, en Corellia.

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de quitarse esos pensamientos. Debía concentrarse. Aún le resultaba increíble como es que había logrado pasar la seguridad de las tropas clones resguardando el lugar. Había decidido regresar al Templo en cuanto escucho el llamado del com-link de Amara.

Amara había comenzado a hablar antes de que el la saludara, lo cual le extraño, y antes de que pudiera terminar o decir algo coherente, la comunicación se corto. Ante eso, decidió regresar al Templo; no inmediatamente, seria suicidio, pero ahora con unos días entre el ataque al templo y la oportunidad de colarse en el recinto, había pasado casi una semana en Coruscant con la esperanza de encontrar esa pequeña oportunidad.

Su com-link había estado conectado desde ese día, sin recibir llamado de nadie, solo la transmisión de emergencia que decía a todos los Jedi alejarse del lugar y sobrevivir.

Para el había sido fácil, ya no estaba en los registros, pero no quería imaginar lo que pudo haber ocurrido a los demás.

Ahora, recorriendo los pasillos oscuros, anteriormente iluminados, la sensación de muerte en el aire, algunas paredes con quemaduras de laser y casi todo desordenado. Estaba seguro que incluso Mace Windu hubiera salido corriendo del lugar. Pero el no podía, sabia que no debía, no aun.

Finalmente llego ante los cuarteles de su compañera Berit. Sin mucho esfuerzo, abrió la puerta corrediza de duracero. La habitación estaba fría, como todo el templo. Pero las pocas pertenecías de Amara seguían tal cual. La sala principal, apenas con tres taburetes para meditar; otro sillón mas cómodo de uso mas informal y las persianas sobre la ventana. Sin mucho pensarlo, se dirigió a la puerta que sabia conducía a la habitación de descanso.

Todo igual. Algunas pocas pertenencias, libros que le gustaban, data-pads, un relicario hecho en alguna extraña joya que fue su regalo el día de su treceavo cumpleaños de parte de su maestro, su computador, algunos modelos a escala de cosas que le gustaban, como naves, planetas, estrellas. Todo estaba intacto.

Sin pensarlo, se sentó ante el computador, lo activo e inmediatamente en la pantalla apareció un link de conexión a un holo-mensaje.

Requería contraseña. Se reclino sobre el asiento con los brazos cruzados, pensando. Su ceño fruncido ligeramente era prueba de ello. Dejo vagar su mirada por la estancia. Conocía a Amara, no solía usar contraseñas en su computador, pues nunca ponía en el datos personales. Sus data-pads solían llevarlas, pues portaba principalmente información de misiones, tareas o cosas de ese estilo, pero jamás eran complicadas.

Sabia que esta vez tampoco podía ser diferente, si había dejado ese link era porque quería que alguien lo encontrara, pero solo quien la conociera lo suficiente daría con la contraseña sin requerir un hackeo que alertara a las autoridades.

Su mirada se fijo en un grupo particular de móviles que colgaban sobre la cama de Amara. Sonriendo, se inclino sobre el teclado y escribió:

BRILLO ETERNO

Seguro, dio click y el mensaje se comenzó a reproducir instantáneamente.

La pequeña figura de Amara se materializo sobre el escritorio gracias al proyector holográfico que poseía su computador. Iba vestida con sus ropas Jedi personalizadas, top sin mangas con capucha que se cerraba al estilo de las túnicas Jedi, unos guantes largos que cubrían casi todo el brazo y dejaban descubiertos sus dedos, un estandarte pequeño que hacia las veces de falda/delantal sobre la parte delantera, leggins y botas altas. Llevaba la capucha levantada, así que no podía ver su rostro, pero por la posición de su cuerpo, sabia que estaba en una nave cuando envió ese mensaje.

_-"Jalil, se que debí enviarte esto antes, pero aun no sabia a donde ir… te lo diré sin rodeos, el Templo fue atacado por una tropa de clones, lideradas por Skywalker. Mataron a todos, estaba en una sala entrenando a unos Iniciados cuando se disparo la alarma. Sin pensarlo, lleve a los niños al hangar y los subí a la nave mas grande que encontré, tome una unidad R4 para asistirme y salí del Templo… ahora que lo pienso… fue cobarde, debí quedarme a luchar, pero en ese momento solo pensé en los niños…"_

Vio como Amara bajaba la cara, intentando ocultarse mas. Finalmente alzo de nuevo el rostro.

_-"los lleve a un lugar seguro, serán llevados a Alderaan. El Senador Organa se puso en contacto con el Maestro Yoda y Obi-Wan, ellos dieron la señal de que nos alejáramos del templo. Cuando los contacte, el Senador me dijo que los llevaría a su planeta, que allí estarían a salvo… pero tendrán que dejar su entrenamiento. El "Imperio" nos esta dando caza ahora, no tenemos muchos aliados ahora. Lo único que logre hacer estando fuera, fue hackear los archivos del templo, borre cuantos nombres pude, no preguntes como lo hice, solo te diré que si lo intentan rastrear los podría llevar hasta el borde exterior."_

La chica se rio quedamente de su propio logro.

_-"En estos momentos no se a donde ir… pero dejare esta nave en el siguiente planeta que aterrice y cambiare de transporte… sabia que encontrarías este mensaje, eres el único que sospecharía que utilizaría mi propio nombre como clave"_

Amara le sonrió, leyó algo en una pantalla de la cabina y se apresuro a seguir.

_-"tengo poco tiempo, R4 dice que ya fue demasiado extenso el mensaje. Por favor, si puedes encontrar a otros Jedi, ayúdales, dispérsalos, intenta encontrar aliados, lo que sea… Este podría ser bien el fin de la Orden Jedi para siempre si no lo evitamos… Por favor, no intentes buscarme tampoco, si pierdes tiempo buscándome podrán morir mas Jedi._

_Nos veremos, amigo. Estoy segura que nos volveremos a ver. Que la Fuerza te Acompañe". _

El holograma se distorsiono y desvaneció. Dejo la habitación nuevamente en silencio. Reclinado en el asiento. Jalil tomo un data-pad de la estantería mas próxima, lo conecto al computador y descargo el mensaje de Amara, rápidamente reviso la información acumulada y selecciono la mas relevante. Una vez hecho esto, elimino todo rastro del sistema.

Se puso de pie. Sabia que Amara le pediría no buscarla y en lugar de eso ayudara a los Jedi que encontrara. Desesperado, se paso una mano por el rostro. Ni en mil años se había esperado una traición así, no de parte de Skywalker.

Se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de salir, vio fugazmente el relicario. Se detuvo un momento. Tras pensarlo un segundo, alargo la mano y lo llamo con la Fuerza. El objeto floto y una vez a su alcance cerro su mano sobre el. Lo guardo en su bolsillo.

Ahora tenia una escusa para ver a Amara algún día. Regresarle su relicario. Una escusa tonta, pero para él valía.

Salió a los pasillos del Templo, buscando una manera de largarse rápidamente.

No entendía que podía hacer el para ayudar a "los sujetos mas buscados de la galaxia". Amara había dicho que buscara y ayudara a los Jedi. Pues bien, ella era una Jedi, era su amiga desde hacia años… no necesitaba mas escusas, la buscaría, la encontraría… y le devolvería su relicario. El único recuerdo de la vida de Jedi que podría tener.

Salió del Templo mas rápido de lo que esperaba. Monto su speeder y salió velozmente, internándose en el bullicio de Coruscant.

Este era el Inicio de la Gran Purga Jedi. Era el Fin de la Guerra… y el Inicio de la Soledad.

* * *

Muy bien, este es un one-shot, o por lo menos asi era pensado originalmente, dependiendo de lo que digan los lectores, ire agregando otros one-shots canonicos a esta etapa en la vida de Amara Berit y Jalil Ra´id

El limite de one-shots para esta pequeña saga centrada en la Gran Purga Jedi es de 10 capitulos, asi que si desean que algun tema sea abordado en especifico, dejen un review o envien un mensaje y con gusto escribire el siguiente one-shot sobre el tema que pidan.

Estoy trabajando en nuevos fanfics y continuando Entre dos Mundos, asi que tengan paciencia y los leeran pronto.

atte. Nia

"May the Force be with You... Always ! "


End file.
